The present invention relates generally to the field of industrial automation, and in particular relates to methods and systems that enables E-mail communications between an operator and automated stations, devices, and automation controllers within a production facility or industrial plant.
Advances in computer technologies have enabled industrial plants to become more automated. Through the use of automation controllers, such as Human Machine Interfaces (xe2x80x9cHMIxe2x80x9d), Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition Systems (xe2x80x9cSCADAxe2x80x9d), Programmable Logic Controllers (xe2x80x9cPLCsxe2x80x9d), and interactive field devices that communicate with automation controllers, many processes in an industrial plant can be automated and require little human attention. Notwithstanding these great advances in automation, most manufacturing processes still require some human intervention. For example, automatic feeders occasionally get jammed, valves sometimes stick in an open or closed position, measuring devices often need to be calibrated, etc. Even when things are operating properly, there is often a need for an operator to check (or reset) the operating parameters of a particular piece of equipment or station. In short, human intervention is often needed even in the most sophisticated automated factories.
Most automated applications employ some means to notify a human operator that some part of the assembly or production line is in need of human attention. Flashing lights and horns are the most common means for drawing an operator""s attention to an occurring fault. Specific alarm information is typically displayed on some sort of human-machine-interface (xe2x80x9cHMIxe2x80x9d), such as a computer monitor or scoreboard apparatus. After an operator responds to the alarm and fixes the fault, the operator must then access an HMI to clear the fault from the system and reset the alarm. Moreover, operators must routinely check and access the HMI to monitor and change normal operating parameters.
Although flashing lights and horns are an effective way to draw attention to an occurring fault, they do not eliminate the need for the operator to check the HMI or scoreboard for a detailed description of the fault that is occurring. Moreover, the operator must have physical access to an input device associated with the HMI to clear the fault and reset the alarm. In most industrial plants, it is often a challenge to get from one location to another. Very often an operator must negotiate pipes, conveyors, and other obstacles to reach an HMI. Placing a large number of HMIs in a plant increases accessibility to the alarm and production information, but the number of HMIs that may be placed in a plant is usually limited by cost.
E-mail has rapidly become one of the most ubiquitous forms of communication in the office and business world, and is also rapidly becoming the same in the home and private spheres. Because of the popularity of E-mail as a communication medium, more and more mobile devices, such as pagers, Personal Digital Assistance (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d), cell-phones and other appliances are beginning to provide E-mail capability. Most mobile devices can receive and display text messages, and the more sophisticated devices can acknowledge, compose, and send E-mail messages. Thus far, however, E-mail communications have been limited primarily to humanxe2x80x94human communication.
Given the problems associated with the existing means for automated-facility-to-operator communication and operator-to-automated-facility communication, it would be advantageous to develop a system and method for using mobile devices and an E-mail protocol to facilitate human-to-machine and machine-to-human communications in an automated facility.
The present invention provides for a system for an automated facility to communicate with an operator and for an operator to communicate with an automated facility by exchanging E-mail messages. In an automated facility, an automation controller typically is in communication with one or more field devices that perform production or other functions. The controller sends information to the various field devices and receives information from these devices. In one embodiment, the controller comprises an Object linking and embedding (OLE) for Process Control (OPC) server that queries the field devices. According to the present invention, an application that operates with the controller allows the controller to interface with a network having capabilities for exchanging E-mails. The application facilitates the sending and receiving of E-mail messages between the controller and an E-mail appliance over the network.
The present invention thus facilitates a method of human-to-machine and machine-to-human communications and thus allows for remote control of automated factories. In one embodiment, a rule-based system may be used to remotely control an automated facility. A controller at the facility may query the field device and, based on the information obtained by the query, generate E-mail message. The E-mail message may be directed to one or more E-mail addresses. An E-mail enabled appliance may be used to read the message(s). A human operator or an intelligent device may compose a response to the E-mail message and the responsive message may be E-mailed to the controller.
The methods and system of the present invention enable for the operation of an automated facility in new and useful ways. By configuring an automation controller at a facility to send and receive Email messages relating to the operations of one or more devices under control of the controller, remote control and monitoring of the facility is possible. Communications between the automation controller and an E-mail appliance may be established over any network, including the Internet. Messages may be sent to the automation controller from an E-mail appliance over the Internet and vice-versa. The E-mail messages may contain instructions that cause a change in the operation of one of the devices under control of the controller when the message is received by the controller. In addition, the E-mail messages may instruct an operator to perform a physical operation in the plant and then acknowledge that the physical operation is complete.